It Might Be You
by xlovelyloserface
Summary: Troy&Gabby have always been enemies, but a simple project turns everything they believe in upside down. Can Troy finally realize how much he needs Gabby? Or will she tell him an upsetting secret? When will they realize all they need is each other? TXG
1. Trailer

**ah, my fourth story. iderno why i'm writing one, when i have two other stories. i'm CRAZY. anyways...i don't feel like doing a summary, since it might give it all away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters/location/original plot of HSM.**

**so, i'm going to attempt a trailer...i've never done one, ever. so i'm gonna give it a try.**

**bold - narrator **_italics - dialouge_ normal - scene around them

* * *

**They live in two different worlds.**

Troy Bolton shoots with the winning basket, of the semi-finals.

Gabriella Montez balancing a Chemistry equation, then fixing one of her classmate's equation.

**Yet they were joined together for a simple project**

_"Then you two will have a report on Australia." Ms. Darbus said, in a stern tone, giving them a narrow glare._

_"WHAT?!" Troy and Gabriella shouted in unison._

_"This isn't fair, I just missed the bus and I had to tutor a student!" Gabriella cried, throwing her palm over her forehead._

_Troy let out an upset sigh. "I was doing early practices!"_

_"Learn how to sort your priorities..." Ms. Darbus said, before leaving the two._

**These aclaimed enemys now have a harder task**

_"Since Mr. Bolton here, forgot to participate and even enter my classroom, you recieve half a grade." Ms. Darbus said to the two, narrowing her eyes at them._

_"I can't fail!" Gabriella cried, throwing her hands up into the air. "I cannot fail, Ms. Darbus." she cried. She turned to Troy, with tears filling her eyes. "You may not understand why I'm so mad right now, but this is all your fault! You couldn't do something so simple!"_

_"I'm sorry, I had other priorities, Gabriella!" Troy cried._

_"If you want an A, I'd like you two to participate in my Winter Musicale, since our two leads have also failed." Ms. Darbus said, shuffling some papers as Troy and Gabriella let out an annoyed sigh. "Ms. Montez, you have really worked hard on your half of the presentation, since your partner has failed to support you and come to my classroom, I'm afraid, that's my only option."_

**And it either brings them closer or tears them apart.**

Troy and Gabriella sing before the piano, with smiles on their faces, catching each other's gaze happily.

_"You just seem to understand..." Gabriella said, in a soft tone, with a small smile._

_"And you seem to accept." Troy said, flashing her a smile_.

Gabriella and Troy walking on a sidewalk.

_"You don't get it, Troy! I promised myself I wouldn't be mad but...you promised too." Gabriella cried loudly, as tears well up in her eyes._

_"I couldn't just let the team down." Troy said._

_"You let _me_ down, Troy, that's a big difference." she said, in a sour tone before running off into the darkness._

Gabriella sits on the side of hospital bed weeping, holding the person's hand.

_"I don't know what you did to deserve this," she said, soaking the bed sheets with her tears._

**All they truly need is time...**

Gabriella cries on a bench, as Troy walks over to her, comforting her.

**All they truly need is each other.**

Troy holds Gabriella in his arms and kisses her softly.

_"I'm sorry," he whispersed into her ear._

_"Don't be...I l-love you, Troy." Gabriella said, releasing him from her grip._

_"I love you too..."_

* * *

**Wow...please review if you like it. it looks deep, right? lol.**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	2. Intro

**aw, thanks for the reviews! (: makes me smiiileee! lol.**

* * *

Gabriella Montez woke up to the bright sunshine pouring from her window. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and glanced over at her digital alarm clock. In bright red, 6:43 flashed from the clock. Gabriella shot right out of her bed, realizing how late she was. She rushed in the bathroom and took a quick shower. After drying herself, she quickly threw on some jeans a pink shirt. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After tying her hair in a low side ponytail. She grabbed her things and rushed down the stairs. 

"Gabi, what's wrong?" James Montez asked his 16-year old daughter from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna miss the bus!" Gabriella cried, grabbing some fruit off the bowl in the counter. "And then I have to tutor some kid..." She kissed her father goodbye and ran outside.

The sun shined brighty through the clouds, making the sky seem to stretch forever. Gabriella ran down the block, grabbing the strap of her backpack as she ran to the corner of her street, where the bus was parked. The students filed into the bus, just a couple a feet away from Gabriella. Suddenly the door closed and the bus drove right passed her.

"No!" Gabriella cried, frowning. "Ugggh," she moaned, throwing her hand over her forehead. She knew she couldn't ask her father for a ride, since he probably left by now. She checked her watch, it was almost 7:00 and school didn't start until 8:00. She threw her backpack over her shoulders and began to run to school.

* * *

Troy Bolton waltzed into school, the hallways were nearly empty, just a couple of students roaming around. Troy smiled at a few of his friends, greeting them with his "100-watt" smile. His Wildcat gym bag was hanging on his shoulder, the strap reaching across his chest. He walked in front of his locker, turned the dial, and pulled out a few books. 

"Yo, Troy." Chad Danforth called with a smile, giving his friend a quick high-five. "Hurry up, man. We gotta head to the gym. Can't miss morning practice."

Zeke Baylor, another teammate known for his height, joined the two players. "Hey guys. Let's get moving, we have morning practice." Zeke patted his two friends on the shoulder before walking to the gym.

"I'll catch up with you guys, lemme just grab my books." Troy said, as Chad ran down to the gym. Troy began to throw his books into his backpack, letting out a heavy sigh. _Another practice..._Troy thought.

Back in the science lab, Gabriella had just arrived from her little jog, she was panting a little out of breath. There was a small coat of sweat on her forehead and she quickly brushed it off.

"Where were you?" Her best friend Taylor McKessie asked, leaving the student she was tutoring to talk to Gabriella. "I attempt to tutor him, but it was obvious I'm not capable to."

Gabriella was silent for a moment trying to catch her breath as she leaned tiredly against the doorframe. "I'm sorry," she coughed. "I missed the bus...and, and...I ran all the way over here." Gabriella said, walking over to the student she was supposed to tutor. "Sorry," Gabriella said to the student. "Gabriella Montez, junior." she said, taking out her hand for him.

"Dylan Matthews, senior." he said, taking her hand. "Uh, yeah. I've been having some problems in Physics."

Gabriella nodded, as Taylor smiled at her and returned to her originnal student. "I see..." she said, looking at his old test scores. "You're average is probably around...a D-, pretty close to an F." Gabriella explained.

"Yeah, I guessed when I was suspended from last week's game." Dylan said with a quick nod as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Football?" Gabriella guessed, with a smirk.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, let's get started..." Gabriella said with a small smile as she opened up her Physics book.

* * *

Troy tried to catch his breath, after her shot another basket. A shiny coat of sweat had already formed on his forehead, and he wiped it on his t-shirt. The other scrimmage team took the ball and Troy quickly followed him. 

Jack Bolton, the team's coach, blew the whistle. "Alright, alright! Hurry up and change, you have ten minutes until your homeroom starts!" the team let out a sigh and jogged off into the locker rooms. "Troy," Jack said, stopping his son.

"Yeah, Coach?" Troy answered, wiping his forehead again.

Jack cripped his clipboard before he started to speak. "Now, if we want to make it to the semi-finals, we have to win the next game. As captain, the whole team's looking up to you. So, start working on goin' faking a right then going left? Switch it up every game, so it doesn't look obvious, okay?"

Troy nodded_. Way to put on pressure, Dad_. Troy jogged back into the locker, to join his teammates.

In the science lab, Gabriella and Taylor were still tutoring the students. Gabriella had tried over and over again to teach Dylan, but he always charmed his way to a different subject. Gabriella smiled at his often attempts, but always stayed on topic.

"Dylan, stop avoiding it." Gabriella said with a laugh.

Dylan laughed and stroked his caramel-colored hair. "No, I'm not, I'm just saying..."

"What are the laws of Physics?" Gabriella asked, with a smirk.

"Wait, there's laws? Like rules?" Dylan asked, knitting his eyebrows.

Gabriella laughed. "Newton's law? One of the greatest mathematicians ever. He pretty much discovered these laws." Gabriella said with a nod.

"If he's a mathematician, then why did he makes this stuff for physics?" Dylan asked, with a small smile.

Gabriella laughed. "What classes do you have after this?"

"Free period."

Gabriella checked her watch, it was less then two minutes until homeroom. "Oh my gosh, sorry Dylan, I have to go." She said, as she gathered her things. She looked around for Taylor, but she probably left already. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said, before running out and into the halls. The halls were cleared by now, and the bell had already rung. She darted past the gym and to the English classroom, which was on the other side of school.

By the time Gabriella had reached Ms. Darbus' room, she was in the middle of one of her overdramatic speeches about a project or a her Winter Musi_cale_. Gabriella blushed as soon as Ms. Darbus and the whole class turned to her.

"Ah, thank you for joining us now, Ms. Montez." Ms. Darbus said in a stern tone. "I assume you did not notice that the bell has rung, and class has begun." Ms. Darbus said.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Darbus. I just c--" Gabriella was cut off.

"I don't have time for excuse, Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus said, waving her had tiredly at her.

Suddenly, Troy rushed into the room, gripping onto the doorframe. "S-Sorry." Troy said, flipping his hair.

The droplets flew on Gabriella and she jerked away from him. "Watch it, Bolton." she said, sounding a little pissed.

"Stay outta my way, Montez." he cried back.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, thank you for joining Ms. Montez in the Tardy Club." Ms. Darbus said, giving him a stern glare. "Take a seat," she said.

The two followed her orders immediately and slipped into the seat next to their best friends.

"As I was saying, I'd like you to work on a project about all the diverse countries. McKessie and Danforth for Japan, Sharpay Evans and Baylor for Italy, Cross and Neilson for Brazil, Evans and Cox for Puerto Rico." Ms. Darbus said, once she returned to her seat upon her stage.

Gabriella and Troy looked around the room, as the pairs got together. As the partners got together and discussed their plans for the projects, Gabriella and Troy walked up to Ms. Darbus' stage.

"Ms. Darbus?" Gabriella asked.

Ms. Darbus looked up from her paperwork and stared at her. "Yes?"

"I didn't get a partner."

Troy nodded. "Neither did I."

"Then you two will have a report on Australia." Ms. Darbus said, in a stern tone, giving them a narrow glare.

"WHAT?!" Troy and Gabriella shouted in unison.

"This isn't fair, I just missed the bus and I had to tutor a student!" Gabriella cried, throwing her palm over her forehead.

Troy let out an upset sigh. "I was doing early practices!"

"Learn how to sort your priorities..." Ms. Darbus said, before leaving the two.

"Ms. Darbus, this isn't fair. Troy is incompetent and doesn't understand anything. All he knows is how to shoot a ball through a hoop." Gabriella moaned.

"And what about you, Gabriella?" Troy cried. "Just because you're acing every class doesn't mean you can look down on everyone!"

Gabriella scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I work hard on these grades, so if you're my partner, don't expect me to shove these answers down your throught. You have to learn something!" she cried.

"Well, Ms. Montez, then you shall teach him." she said, lowering her glasses before pushing them farther up her nose.

"Listen, I'm not that happy with being your partner, either. I just want to pass this class." Troy said, putting his hands in his pockets as she took a seat next to his desk.

"Well, if you want to pass, don't expect me to do all the work." Gabriella snapped, opening her notebook, she scribbled down a couple of notes. "If you're taking this class, you might as well learn. Not just, _dribble it, pass it, we want a basket_."

"I don't learn it, Montez, I do it. It's obvious we don't get along and I'll prove you wrong. I'll pass this class and finish my half of the work." Troy said, a little upset.

"Wow," Gabriella said with sarcasm in her voice as she raised her eyebrows. "You learned something. We _don't _get along, do...not. Never will." she said slowly, as if she was talking to a five-year old.

Troy opened his notebook aswell and wrote 'Austrailia' on the top. "Stop stereotyping me, Montez. I'm not a lunkhead basketball player, that needs your help."

"Really?" Gabriella said, smugly, raising an eyebrow. "You spelled Australia wrong, there's only one _i_, and it's after the _l_, before the _a_."

Troy rolled his eyes and corrected the word. "Whatever." he mumbled. "Wish I'd ship your smart mouth to Australia," he said under his breath.

"As do I," Gabriella said, writing down some notes without making eye contact with him.

* * *

**yeah, that's it. review! (:**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	3. Heavily Broken

**thanks guys (: yaahhh.**

**_fun fact : _did you know it's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open?**

* * *

"What was that today?" Taylor McKessie asked her friend, as the two patiently waited on the lunch line. She picked out a bowl of jello before scanning the rest of today's food. 

Gabriella gave her a puzzled look as she took a small bowl of pasta. "What do you mean? What happened?" she asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes impatiently. "Oh, come on, Gabs, why won't you tell me already?" she said, examining the chicken noodle soup, before placing it on her plate.

"What?" Gabriella asked, for once she was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Taylor let out an annoyed sigh. "You and Troy, partners. I swear, you were ready to eat him alive. What was that about?" she asked.

Gabriella rolled her dark brown eyes in annoyance. "Well, for being, about three minutes late, I get stuck with the most annoying, incompetent, most fake, completely failing," she said gripping her lunch tray, "lunkhead basketball player who thinks he can get an easy A, because I'm the one doing the work." she said, letting out a big sigh.

"Gabs, don't break the tray. It's obvious you don't like him, just make it work." Taylor said, with a carefree shrug. "You should be used to it, you tutor...so just think of it as tutoring."

Gabriella knit her eyebrows, giving her an uncovinced look. "I tutor because I want to help someone, this is being used against my will, but in a way it's my will because I want to get a good grade but against my will to help Troy." she said, as she paid the woman at the cash register.

Taylor did the same and nodded her head. "Well good luck, I have Chad Danforth. Total jock, also incompetent, and his ego is much bigger then his hair." she said, as the two walked to their table.

Gabriella laughed. "True," she said, as she slid into a seat at the lunch table. "Yeah, well since Troy's trying to show me up, he said he could do half the work."

Taylor smirked. "Really? Pshh," she said.

"I talk about the history, economy, and geography. He talks about entertainment, famous people, famous landmarks and culture. He's even thinking about a poster," Gabriella said, with a sense of a sarcasm in her voice.

"Freaky math girl!" someone from the jock table shouted as a round of laughter followed. Gabriella turned around and shot a cold glare at the table, especially to Troy Bolton.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's Physics!" she said, standing up and walking to the jock table. "Something you're all failing." Gabriella said with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, whatever, geek." Troy laughed.

"Mmm," Gabriella said, with a fake smile. "One more thing, say something else and I'll shove this lunch tray up your butt, before you can shoot a ball through any hoop. Besides," Gabriella smirked. "it's not like any of you are _that_ good."

"Oooh," Chad said, as Troy became silent and nudged him in the stomach.

Troy crossed his arms and flipped his hair. "Psh," he mumbled. "What afraid to fail?"

Gabriella rolled her deep brown eyes. "You're so stupid, that question implies your the failure." Gabriella said, before she walked back to her table and slipped back into her seat.

Taylor cracked up in laughter and smiled as Kelsi Neilson slipped into her spot at the table with a soft, shy smile. The two girls greeted her with small waves.

"Hey," Kelsi said. "Whattya think of this?" Kelsi asked, as she handed the girls a copy of some music and lyrics. "I just wrote during Biology...I was a little bored, but um...yeah." she said, playing with her fingers, nervously. "Yeah, I was thinking of...um, giving the lyrics to Ms. Darbus for her Winter Musicale?" she said, in more of a question form.

"These are great," Gabriella said with a happy smile. "You should definitely show them to Ms. Darbus, they're great."

"Yeah, Kels. They're awesome, you should tell her now before she uses her old _boring_, lyrics." Taylor suggested.

Kelsi gave them an awkward nod, and took the paper back. "Thanks," she said, shyly before leaving the two girls to meet Ms. Darbus. Gabriella smiled to herself because of Kelsi's awkwardness, she always wondered why a sweet and nice girl like herself was always purposely isolating herself.

"Oh, I forgot, I have to help Ms. Sanders in the Chem lab and then I have to tutor someone." Taylor said, throwing her trash away and putting her tray back on the counter filled with other trays. "Sorry, Gabs, see you."

Gabriella nodded as Taylor scurried out of the cafeteria. Gabriella threw her garbage and tray away before clearing the table. She left the noisy cafeteria, just before the warning bell rang. She had Free period right after lunch, and she could anything she wanted.

During Free Period, Gabriella spent most of the time tutoring seniors, juniors, or anyone else that needed her help, but today was Tuesday. Tuesday meant an actual Free Period, all to herself. Taylor was off tutoring one of her students and Kelsi and Ms. Darbus were mustering up ideas for the their Musicale. She would catch up with some studying, but she figured she could do that another day. She crept through the quiet hallways and nearly empty hallways. She found the Music Room, open and empty. She snuck inside, and looked at all the polished instruments and smiled to herself as she placed her hand over the baby grand piano.

Making herself comfortable on the piano stool, she picked up the acoustic guitar sitting proudly on the stand. She held it close to her chest and pulled her fingers slowly across the strings, making a soft sound. And then she began to open her mouth.

* * *

Troy walked over to his locker in the crowded hallways, since everyone rushed out of the cafeteria. He spun the dial of the lock and opened it up. He grabbed some of his books and his small gym bag. He threw them over her shoulder as the people in the hallway began to scatter to their classes. Once the hallway was cleared, he walked to the gym for another one of those crueling practices, suicides may be included. 

Troy let out a sigh, as a soft mesmerizing voice filled the hallways. He looked around, but he saw nothing and the voice continued in a smooth, soft tone.

**_Everyday I sit here waiting_**

**_Everyday just seems so long_**

Troy moved further down the hall, determined to find that beautiful voice, and he still heard it. It filled the air, it filled the hallway, it felt like it filled his heart.

**_And now I've had enough of all the hating_**

**_Do we even care, it's so unfair_**

Troy smiled to himself and finally found the voice he was looking for. He stood at the doorframe of the music room and saw a beautiful girl, sitting on the stool, her long dark hair covering her face and the words, pouring out her heart.

_**Any day it'll all be over**_

**_Everyday there's nothing new_**

Troy leaned against the doorframe, impatient to see the beautiful face, the matched the beautiful voice. He was curious who this girl was.

**_And now I just try to find some hope_**

**_To try to hold on to_**

**_But it starts again, it'll never end._**

Troy smiled at her petite figure and the beautiful voice that filled his ears. He took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't notice him.

_**I'm heavily broken**_

**_And I don't know what to do_**

**_Can't you see that I'm choking_**

**_And I can't even move_**

He was determined to figure out who this girl was. How come he never knew her? How come he can't remember her? Why was she suddenly so special?

**_When there's nothing left to say_**

**_What can you do_**

**_I'm heavily broken_**

**_And there's nothing I can do_**

Troy noticed it was hard for her to speak the last line, but he didn't say anything or even move. He just stood there and watched her as she plucked the strings softly.

**_Almost giving up on trying_**

**_Almost heading for fall_**

**_And now my mind is screaming out_**

**_I've got to keep on fighting_**

**_But then again, it doesn't end_**

Troy smiled, as she took a deep breath to finish the rest of the song.

_**I'm heavily broken**_

**_And I don't know what to do_**

**_Can't you see that I'm choking_**

**_And I can't even move_**

**_When there's nothing left to say_**

**_What can you do_**

**_I'm heavily broken_**

Troy looked at her, she slightly lifted her head, but he still couldn't see her face because of her thick, curly brown hair.

_**Feels like I'm drowning**_

**_I'm screaming for air_**

**_Louder I'm crying_**

**_And you don't even care_**

**_I'm heavily broken_**

**_And I don't know what to do_**

**_Can't you see that I'm choking_**

**_And I can't even move_**

**_When there's nothing left to say_**

**_What can yo do_**

**_I'm heavily broken_**

The mysterious girl, lifted her head, revealing a tears rolling down her face. She opened her eyes and strummed the guitar for the last time and took a deep breath. Troy stood up straight, a little surprised to see it was Gabriella.

"Gabriella," Troy said, in a loud whisper.

She looked up, her eyes filled with tears and surprised. Her startled face was filled with tears and she quickly wiped her tears away once she saw him. "Ohmygosh," she mumbled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, more surprised then angered. "How long were you listening to me?"

"Um..." Troy mumbled. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...interrupt...I just--um, but you were amazing." Troy said, a little nervous.

Gabriella put the guitar back on the stand. "Um, thanks." she said in a soft tone. She sniffled a bit a wiped her face for the last time and walked closer to Troy. "Why are you here? How long were you listening to me?"

Troy, still mesmerized looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled a little. He tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. He took a deep breath, but nothing came out.

"Hello? Answer me," Gabriella said.

Troy shook his head. "Um..." he said, mesmerized. "Uh, I was one my way to basketball pratice and...I heard everything." he finally said, after a short amount of silence.

"Oh," Gabriella said, looking away.

"You were...amazing though, you were incredible...I mean, how come you've never told anyone?" Troy asked, suddenly a smile crept on his face.

"No one ever asked, why should I tell?" Gabriella said, walking to the doorframe. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and fought back a smile. "Don't tell...anyone." she said, a little angered.

"Okay." he said, with a nod.

Gabriella held out her pinky to him. "Promise?"

Troy took it, happily and they locked their pinkies. "Promise," he said with a half smile.

Gabriella released her finger and gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she said, walking out of the music room, but Troy quickly stopped her.

"Um, Gabriella...do you think I can come over tomorrow? I mean to work on the project," Troy asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gabriella scoffed. "I thought you wanted to work on seperately? You're doing half of it, right?" she asked, smugly.

"No, it's just that it's still a group project."

"Fine," Gabriella muttered, waving her hand at him lazily. She soon became the girl Troy knew, as smart, annoying, and annoyed.

"Wait, what was the name of that song?" Troy asked.

"Heavily broken," Gabriella said, letting out a difficult sigh before she walked down the hallway, leaving Troy amazed yet confused. One second, she's the upset, angered, smarty pants, the next she's a sweet, shy, girl. Who is she?

* * *

**well, yeah, that's it. the song is heavily broken, by the veronicas. it's a great song, i love it. i've played it like 135 times on iTunes (: hahaha, anyways, please review!**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	4. Understand

**yay reviews! thankyou, thankyou, lol. anyways... (: **

**_fun fact : _New Jersey is where the first movies were filmed, but due to the cold weather they moved to California. They still film movies/TV shows in New Jersey, such as Law & Order and the Sopranos.**

* * *

"See, I told you, you could do it." Gabriella smiled, as she held Dylan's quiz, which she prepared for him, herself. "That's an 85, that's great. Why can't you do that in class?" 

"Well," Dylan smirked. "I don't have anyone like you."

"Aw," Gabriella smiled, as she pushed her dark ringlets away from her face."Well you do really good. Just continue studying and reviewing, and before you know it...you'll probably pull your grade up to a B, maybe even a B+." Gabriella said, with a reassuring nod.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, I'll try." he said. "You've been really helpful."

"Well, you've been a great student." Gabriella smiled, as the two studied together in the library.

Troy Bolton arrived at the library, leaning against a bookshelf, quietly watching Gabriella and her student. He gave her a little nod and she responded with a small smile.

"Um, Dylan, that's all for today. Um, will finish tomorrow?" Gabriella asked, as she stood up and gathered her things. She held her two books and threw her messanger bag over her shoulder.

"Sure, see you then." Dylan said, gathering his things. "Hey, Bolton." Dylan said, greeting him with a high-five before leaving the library.

Troy smiled. "Tutoring." he said, with an awkward nod.

"Yup," she said, in a soft tone as she shuffled her papers. "Uh, let's get going." she said, softly as the two left together.

"This is it," Gabriella said, as she opened the house door. She was a little surprised Troy didn't start an arguement today. "You can leave your stuff here," she said, pointing to the bottom of the coat rack.

Troy nodded, and placed his gym bag on the floor. "Uh, this is a nice house. Lived here long?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"All my life," Gabriella said, walking to the kitchen to place her books. "What about you?"

"Uh, I moved here from Ohio, when I was three." he said.

Gabriella nodded. "Let's go upstairs," she said, in a soft tone.

She walked up the stairs, with Troy not that far behind. The two entered the second floor, and Troy followed Gabriella to her den. She opened the door slowly, and stuck her head in.

"Daddy?" Gabriella whispered, then she opened the door fully.

James Montez was sitting on his desk, drawing out the blue-prints of a house. He turned around to greet his daughter, with a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, Ella." he said.

"Uh, Daddy, this is my classmate, Troy Bolton, we're working on a project together." Gabriella said to her father.

Troy stepped up, next to Gabriella and greeted Mr. Montez with a quick handshake. "Hello, Mr. Montez, you have a nice house." he said, with a sincere smile.

"Thank you, I designed it." James said, with a reassuring smile, as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"My dad's an arichtect, he's currently working on the blue-prints of a law firm downtown." Gabriella explained.

Troy nodded. "My mom works at the Matthews Firm,"

"Oh, yes, That's the one I'm working on. Their second building, actually." he said with a nod.

"Well, we'll see you later." Gabriella said, as she closed the door. She went out the hallway, with Troy just a couple feet behind her. She walked over to her room, and opened the door. "This is my room," she said.

Her room was all-white, with a simple oak desk and mathcing dressers, and a vanity. Her bed was white, and had a canopy and she even had a balcony with french doors. Gabriella walked into her room, and placed her messanger bag on her bed.

"You can leave your bookbag on the floor," Gabriella instructed, softly. She opened her bag and pulled out all the books and paper.

"Okay," Troy said in a whisper. He opened his backpack and pulled out some papers.

Gabriella placed her things on the floor, her notes, information, and books. "I prefer to work on the floor." she said, avoiding Troy's bright blue eyes.

Troy sat down on the floor next to her, and they worked together in silence. Gabriella began making an outline for the paper and Troy began to highlight information he got off the internet. Gabriella quietly glanced at him, then returned to her work, and Troy did the same, giving her work quick glances.

"You know, plagerism is against the law, not to mention the school, which could get you suspended from you basketball thing." Gabriella whispered to him, without making eye contact. She pulled her long hair in a messy bun, with some ringlets touching her face.

"Yeah, I know that." Troy said, watching her as she wrote some stuff down. He looked around the room, and spotted some photos, one of Gabriella and Taylor, another of her and some group of kids, and another with your parents. "Is that your mom?" Troy asked, referring to the picture.

Gabriella looked up at the picture. "Um, yeah, that is." she said, softly.

"You look like her."

Gabriella paused for a second. "Thanks," she said, Troy hardly hear her. She sniffled a little and hid her face behind her curls. "Yeah...alot of people say that."

Troy nodded, realizing he touched a nerve. "Um, I don't mean anything but...where is she?"

Gabriella inhaled sharply and gripped her pen tighter. She began to clear her throat, and she hid her face again. She closed her eyes then opened them. Tears began to form in her dark brown eyes, and her breathing became loud. "She's not here," she said, on the verge of tears. "She's _here_, but not...here." she whispered, in an upsetting tone.

"I-I'm sorry..." Troy said softly.

Gabriella didn't respond, she composed her original form, before continuing her work. "She, um...didn't leave us. She's just...sick..." she said, sniffling a little, as a tear streamed down her soft face. "It's more like...we left her."

Troy didn't say anything. He hardly moved. He watched Gabriella cry softly, and rub away her tears. He watched her close her eyes, then continue his work. He couldn't stop watching her, the mesmerization happened again. _That's what the song was for._

"Um," Troy said. "That was a nice song...you played the other day."

Gabriella nodded, appreciative. "Thanks. Don't tell anyone. About the song, I mean. Also about this. No one knows...well some people do, they just haven't heard it from me...I haven't told anyone...they just know." Gabriella whispered softly, doodling on her page. "I know we're not friends..." she said, looking up at Troy. "Just don't say anything. Please."

Troy looked into her teary eyes and nodded understandingly. "I wouldn't think about it...not to you,"

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered before continuing. "I guess I underestimated you..." Gabriella admited with a soft smile.

"I underestimated you too...not with the academic stuff...just with..." Troy trailed off.

"I understand." Gabriella smiled.

* * *

**TA - DAAAA! i wrote this at 12 at night, since my family's up, iderno. also, reviews would be lovely & i'll continue to post fun facts, since i just think they're cute!**

**- xlovely loserface**


	5. Thank You

**sup? (: anyways, thankyou. &...chya. and to answer any questions, i plan to keep the story behind Gabriella's mother a secret, and the pull out later. the whole story behind it will be revealed! lol.**

**_fun fact : _it's estimated that world's oceans contain 10 billion tons of gold.**

**cool, huh? who wants to go swimming?! (;**

* * *

Troy walked to his locker. He opened it and lazily threw some of his books inside, as his friends hovered around him. He closed his locker and leaned against it, tiredly, since he just gotten out of his boring History class. He greeted his friends with a tired smile. 

"What's up?" Chad asked, hugging a basketball close to his chest.

Troy tiredly nodded. "Nothing much, I nearly fell asleep in History again. When will they shut up?" he said, with a scoff.

Zeke nodded. "Yeah, Mrs. McTullen is more boring then Chess, fo'real." he said, shaking his head.

"So," Chad said, spinning the orange basketball on the tip of his finger. He caught the ball and pulled it close to him. "How was your little study date with Scholastic Gabriella?" Chad said, laughing.

"It was good, it went fine." Troy said, with a sincere nod. "Yeah, it was cool." he said, honestly.

Jason laughed, just like the rest did. "Yeah, right. What? She didn't kill you with her mystic Scholastic powers? Did she even try to feed you her baby food?" he laughed.

"Yeah, man. She's just using you to get to the top," Chad said, nudging him in the stomach. "If you know what I mean." he said, throwing his chin up.

The rest of the team laughed along with him, but Troy just stood their silently, digesting everything. Then, Gabriella walked past Troy's locker, not even noticing the loud laughter. Troy jumped up in front of her, to greet her.

"Hey," he said, with a smile.

Gabriella smiled, softly. "Hey..." she said, with a small smile, hugging her books.

"Scholastic-aaa!" Chad shouted, posing in a heroic position. The rest of the basketball team cracked up in laughter as Gabriella shot him a deathly glare and turned to face him.

"Have something to say...?" she asked, a little angered, turning her body toward Chad and his basketball junkies. She crossed her arms over her chest, prepared for another stupid arguement.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do. Everyone knows your plan, you think your being sneaky, huh? You're not as smart as you think." Chad said.

"What?" Gabriella said. "Actually, I don't think I'm smart," Gabriella said, innocently. "I know I am. But you, on the other hand, needs a few minutes to recall if you're wrote your name on an empty test." She said, slowly, as if it was to a five-year old.

Troy smirked as the basketball team "ooohhh"-ed at Gabriella's sudden dis. Chad shot them all and upsetting look and turned to Gabriella.

"Are you kidding me? Stop faking it, Montez. Everyone knows your little plan here." Chad said.

Gabriella smiled, sarcastically. "Really? Wow, that's great. I can't believe Chad Danforth can actually say 'everyone'. Oh my, it's great news." she said, clapping softly in sarcasm.

"Shut it, Montez!" Chad cried.

"What's your problem?" Gabriella cried.

"Your mom." Chad said, laughing. The basketball team joined him, happily.

Gabriella's face fell and tears rimmed her eyes. Everything suddenly became blurry. Tears softly ran down her ceeks and she began to breathe deeply. She shot him a death glare as anger bubbled inside her. She took a deep breath and turned to Troy. "You told them, didn't you?" she whispered, angrily.

"No, Gabriella, I didn't, I swear." He said, holding her arm gently. "I didn't say anything."

"Then how did they know?" She said, through her tears. "I trusted you." she whispered. "Didn't you know that meant something to me? You betrayed me and you hurt me."

"Gabriella, I didn't say anything, I didn't, pleas believe me." Troy begged, as Gabriella slipped away from his grip and ran down the hall in tears. Troy turned to his basketball team and then looked down at the floor. He looked up and followed Gabriella down the hall. He knew exactly where to find her.

He dodged the large crowds of teenagers, running to their next class, but Troy decided to skip the first few minutes of basketball practice, to apologize to her. He entered the music room, it was silent except the soft sound of the guitar, which Gabriella held on her lap. She looked up at Troy with teary eyes. She didn't say a word.

Troy walked slowly to her and just stood in front of her, as she avoiding eye contact. He shoved his hands in his pockets, tiredly and decided to sit next to Gabriella. She ignored him and strummed the guitar softly.

"Gabriella..." Troy whispered, playing with his fingers. "I didn't say anything...it was, I dunno...he didn't know, because I didn't tell him. Gabriella...please, believe me."

Gabriella looked at him, teary eyed. She sniffled a little and rested her head and Troy's shoulder, tiredly. "...I believe you." she said, as she cried. "It's just a sensitive topic..." she whispered as cried onto his shirt.

"Yeah, I understand." Troy said, comfortingly. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her. He had the urge to hold her in his arms and never let go of her. He just kissed her hair and put his hand, comfortingly around her shoulder.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, taking her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Hm." Troy said, suddenly missing the feeling of her on his shoulder. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Thank you." she said, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Troy automatically blushed and his bit his lip to stop from smiling. He could tell he was turning red and he tried to look away, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. "For what?"

"For...this." Gabriella said, with a small smile. "But after this project...don't ever talk to me again." she said, upset. She wiped away the last of her tears and left Troy Bolton all alone in the music room.

* * *

**yo, that's harsh. anyways, reviews would be nice! yeah, it's short, i know!**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	6. Visit

**hey! soo...um, thanks for the reviews! i'm going away on vacation tomorrow, i have a national youth conference then i'm going away for two weeks! i'll really try to add while i'm away!**

**_fun fact: _The Average woman consumes 6 pounds of lipstick in her lifetime.**

**crazy, huh? i mean...i prefer chapstick & lipgloss.**

* * *

Gabriella rested her head against her pillow that afternoon. After her little situation with Troy, she avoiding him and his stupid basketball-worshipers the whole day. She sat up straight in her canopy bed and lowered the book she was reading. It was around 5:00, it was time to visit her mother. 

Gabriella slipped out of bed and threw on a soft green zip-up hoodie. She slipped on her grey ballerina flats and dabbed her lips with Chapstick before going downstairs. She met her father, who was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He was cutting up some pieces of chicken and threw them into the green salad.

"Hey, daddy." Gabriella said, softly, zipping up her jacket. "I'm gonna go visit Ma at the hospital."

James Montez lifted his head, revealing the same dark chocolate eyes. "I'm afraid you can't, sweetie."

"What?" Gabriella said, letting out a breath as her eyes filled with dissapointment and question. "What happened? Is Mommy okay? Is she okay? Daddy? Why?" she said, in a quick pace of curiousity.

"Yes, she's fine, Ella. I went to visit her this morning, she's doing good--"

Gabriella frowned a little. "If she was doing good...then she'd be okay. She's not, daddy!" she cried, angrily.

"Ella, Ella." Her dad said, comfortingly, as he hugged his daughter. He knew that Gabriella and her mother were very close, he knew she was hurting like he was. He knew all she needed was time. It was too difficult for her to digest. "It's okay," he said as Gabriella wiped her tiny tears away.

"Sorry." she murmured. "It was a difficult day..." she whispered.

"It's just the doctors had to run a few more test on your mother, this afternoon, so the visiting hours are closed. I would have wanted to take you out of school, but you mentioned you had a test, so I didn't bother." James said, comfortingly.

Gabriella nodded awkwardly. "Can I go anyways? Just for my own comfort?" she asked, hopeful.

James looked at his watch tied to his wrist. "Um, sure. Ask Dr. Matthews for the result on paperwork and bring it home. I'd expect you back before 7:00." He said, kissing his daughter softly on the forehead.

Gabriella nodded and hugged her dad. "Thank you, I'll take the bus." she said, happily. She walked out of the house and closed the door. She walked down the pathway and into the sidewalk.

It was around 5:00, and the sun was still in the sky, shining happily in the sky, surround by the clouds. She looked up and admired the sun as she walked. She reached the corner and found the local bus. The big white and red bus stopped at the corner. Some unfamiliar neighbors climbed aboard. Gabriella climbed up the stairs of the bus and slipped about three dollars into the clear box. Gabriella took a seat in the back of the bus and the bus drove out of the neighboorhood.

She sat alone, watching the cars and buildings pass her by as the bus drove down the main road. She looked around the bus, she saw an elderly lady sitting in front of her, reading a book; a teenage couple holding hands and cuddling; a young couple, holding a baby in their arms as it giggled happily. Gabriella smiled softly at them and turned her attention back to the window.

The bus stopped at the corner of the hospital. Gabriella walked to the front of the bus and thanked the bus driver with a smile and got off at the corner. She stood on the sidewalk as the bus drove away. She walked to the hospital and entered the lobby, with its marble floors and soft waiting room couches. Gabriella walked to the lady behind the front desk and asked if she'd be able to visit Dr. Matthews.

"Of course," the redheaded lady, Caitlin, said with a warm smile. "I saw your father her earilier today," she said. Since Gabriella and her father stayed at the hospital often, they obviliously made friends with a few people.

"Yeah, he mentioned he visited my mother." Gabriella said with a small smile. "What floor again?"

"Six, you can head on up. You'd probably catch up with Dr. Matthews," Caitlin said with a smile.

Gabriella thanked her, then scurried to the elevator. Pressing the button, the elevator door slid open and she stepped inside. She pushed the button for level six and waited with the soft elevator music humming. The door finally opened and Gabriella stepped out. She looked around, examining the floor, and finally sat down on a seat in the waiting room.

Gabriella looked around, watching the nurses and doctors scurry about. She picked up a magazine_, US Weekly_, and shuffled through the pages, ignoring the news of celebrity's troubled marriages. She let out an imaptient sigh.

"Marriage troubles?" a familiar voice said.

Gabriella looked up, surprised to see Troy Bolton in his red and white Wildcat uniform and a white sweater. He smiled softly as Gabriella looked at him a little confused.

"W-What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, as Troy took the seat next o her.

Troy looked over at Gabriella's magazine. "Oooh, Jessica Alba." he said. "So, how's the project going?"

"Troy." Gabriella stated. "Why are you here? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Troy looked over Gabriella's shoulder and flipped a couple pages. "Hm...which movies do you like? Ey, since when were you interested in Celebrity Gossip and...fashion?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and hid the magazine behind her back. "First of all, you don't know me...and second, what are you doing here Troy Bolton?"

Troy smirked and let out a short laugh. "Well, I've been having some trouble with my knee, so I'm having a check-up with some doctor, you know just to see if the knee brace is a right choice. What are you doing here?"

"Mother," Gabriella muttered, secretively. "I can't visit, I just...need to see the doctor."

"Oh," Troy mumbled, sinking in his seat tiredly.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought we've agreed we weren't talking...?" Gabriella asked, knitting her eyebrows. She flipped through the pages and let out a tired sigh.

"After the project is over...remember?" Troy said, smugly. "Isn't it due next week?" he said, with a smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She spotted Dr. Matthews and she jumped up from her seat. "Dr. Matthews," she called, running toward him, with Troy right behind her.

"Hello, Gabriella. I suspect, you've heard about the test we're running...?" he said, looking at the clipboard he held in his hand.

"Yes," Gabriella said, with a nod. "My father told me about it before I came here."

"And, this is your...boy--" Gabriella quickly cut him off.

"This is my friend. Friend." she said, turning around towards Troy then turning to face Dr. Matthews. "So, you can continue."

"Um, yes. The test have improved, slightly, she'd probably be better in five months, the latest. We're doing everything we can, but we can't do much." he said, handing Gabriella the test papers. "I'll see you soon," he said, with a nod, leaving the brunette a little worried.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, but it was too late she ran off.

* * *

**ouch, dis. please, please, please, REVIEW! (: yeah, i know it's short...**

**- xlovelyloseface**


	7. Trusting You

**thanks for the reviews! (: i'm a little upset, since my brother deleted the original version! ugh. so, here it is.**

**_fun fact: _Elephants are the only mammal that cannot jump.**

**lol! (:**

* * *

Troy Bolton pulled out some books from his locker and threw it into his backpack. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and closed his locker and spun the dial, just for safety. He pulled out his English paper and poster from his backpack and headed down the halls. He greeted his friends with quick smiles, some nods, and high-fives, and a couple of winks just for the cheerleaders. Troy headed down the hall and spotted Gabriella. 

"Don't forget." Gabriella warned him, raising her head.

"Don't worry." Troy assured her with a smile.

"Don't bail," Gabriella said, lowering her head.

"Don't freak." Troy said, with a soft smile.

"Don't be late." Gabriella sighed.

"Don't flip, Montez." he said, with a nod before Gabriella continued down the hall, without turning back at Troy. Troy gave her a small wave and continued to strut down the hallway.

"Troy," Coach Bolton said, to his son as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Da--Coach?"

Coach Bolton nodded before he continued. "I know the knee's a little shaky, but the brace is sure to help. I want you to round up the team and bring them back to the gym for basketball practice." he said.

"I can't. I have a project in homeroom." Troy said, turning to his Dad.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to miss it. The playoffs are in a week. The championship, in two. If we want to knock West High out, then we gotta have all the time in the world to do it." Coach said, nodding his head.

Troy slightly shook his head. "I promised, this girl's counting on me. It's a split grade."

Coach chuckled. "What are you talking about? You're gonna skip practice for a girl? C'mon, you're the team leader, we're all counting on you. You gotta lead this team on Red, White, and Gold."

_Great, another inspirational, convincing speech._ Troy sighed, it was hard not to give in. Troy ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, Dad, basketball is important to me...but so is this grade."

"I can pull a few strings," Coach said, with a nod.

"What about the girl?" Troy said.

"Again, basketball or the girl..." Coach said, and Troy didn't answer. "Alright, that's what I thought. Now, gather up the team and bring them to the gym, just 45 minute practice is all we need this morning." he said, before leaving his son.

* * *

Gabriella stepped inside Ms. Darbus' brightly colored classroom, she scanned the classroom, and Troy wasn't there. She took her usual seat next to Taylor and flashed her small smile. Gabriella pulled out her papers and placed it on the desk. Taylor glanced over at her paper. 

"It's incomplete, Gabs, did you forget?" Taylor asked, a little surprised. The full report was pulled out from her backpack and sat neatly on Taylor's desk.

"No," Gabriella said, shaking her head. "I let Troy do the other half, just to prove something to me...and maybe himself." Gabriella said, with a little sigh.

Ms. Darbus entered the classroom, waving her hands around excitedly. "Good morning, students. I believe today is the day where you projects are due." she sung, happily.

"And now, I'm regretting it." Gabriella muttered, sourly.

Ms. Darbus lowered her glasses to read the name on the list before her. She pushed the glasses further up her nose. "Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth..." she said, looking around the classroom. "I see Mr. Danforth isn't here, just like most of his sport passe." she muttered as Taylor walked up to Ms. Darbus' podium and began to start her presentation without Chad. Of course Taylor knew Chad with bail.

"It's okay, Ms. Darbus, I have all the information needed to complete this project." She said, with a smile before she began on the culture of intriguing, Japan.

As Taylor continued upon the history of Japan, Gabriella nervously played with her pen and she bit her lip. She glanced at the clock, it was 8:13, and Troy still wasn't here_. Please be late, please be late_. She fidgeted in her seat nervously and looked up at Taylor, who ran through her report happily.

"Thank you, Ms. McKessie," Ms. Darbus said, over a round of quiet applause. She looked on her list, the looked up at the class again, then looked back at the list. "Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton," she said.

"T-Troy's not here...Ms. Darbus," Gabriella said, avoiding Ms. Darbus' glare.

"Doesn't matter," she ordered.

Gabriella nodded, reluctantly. She stood up on the podium and looked toward the students. All the basketball players were missing, they were all absent. Gabriella bit her lip and let out a sigh. "Um, Australia..." she read what was off the typed report, she had finished last week. She attempted to make eye contact with her audience, but she continued to glance at the door, waiting for Troy to arrive.

Gabriella let out an awkward sigh and continued, she constantly watched the clock and the door and was hesitant to reading the next paragraph but she nervously continued. Gabriella bit her lip, since it was the end of her paper. "And...that's it." she said, walking back to her seat.

"Hmm." was all Ms. Darbus had said. "I see your missing entertainment, famous people, famous landmarks, and culture." Ms. Darbus said, as she marked her sheet.

"I'm sorry, that was the areas Troy was supposed to cover." Gabriella said, shyly as she sunk back into her seat. She sadly sunk in her seat and she bit her lip in embarassment.

As soon as class was over, Gabriella rushed to the door, but Troy stopped her. Gabriella shot him a cold glare and pushed him aside, she breathed heavily. Troy ran after and he genltely took her arm.

"Gabriella," Troy began. "I'm s---"

"Troy," she said, coldly. "You bailed on me. I-I trusted you. Doesn't that mean anything? T-This grade my not mean anything to you, but means alot to me." she said, quickly pulling her hand away from him. She ran down the hall, to the music room. This time, Troy felt it was pointless to follow her.

* * *

"Hey," Gabriella said, quietly as she took the seat next to Dylan in the peaceful library. "Sorry, I'm a little late." she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out her Physics book. 

"No, it's okay." Dylan said, flashing a warm smile. "I got my quiz back today,"

"Really?" Gabriella said, with a smile.

Dylan gave her the paper, with red ink a 'B' was written on the top of the page with a smiley face. And under it was, "Amazing improvement!". Gabriella smiled. "Great job, Dylan. I told you, you could do it." She said, with a happy smile.

Dylan thanked her with a quick hug. "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Aw," Gabriella blushed as she smiled.

"How about I treat you to...some ice cream? As a thank you," Dylan offered with a smile. "It's the least I could do."

Gabriella smiled happily. "Thank you, Dylan, but we should be studying, this time for your test. We can't get anything done, if I'm eating." she said, with a quick laugh.

Dylan nodded. "Fine, then we'll just take the books with us." he offered.

Gabriella sighed and finally gave in. "Okay, fine, since you offered your treating." she said, as Dylan nodded. She packed her books into her backpack and cleaned up the table. She turned around and right behind her was Troy Bolton. "Troy."

"Hi, Gabriella...we really need to talk." Troy begged her, as his bright blue eyes suddenly turned apologetic.

Gabriella let out a flustered sigh. "Troy, there's nothing to talk about. You bailed on me, and that's what sucks." she said, attempting to walk around Troy, but he wouldn't let her pass.

"Troy," Gabriella said, getting a little tired and frustrated with putting up with him. "Please, we agreed that we wouldn't talk after this project. I'm absoultely fine with arguing than talking."

"Gabriella, you don't get it. I couldn't make it because of basketball a--"

Gabriella frowned. "That's always your excuse!" she cried, but then she bit her lip once she realized it was a library. "We have to go."

Troy stopped her. "Gabriella,"

"Troy," she said, coldly. She pushed Troy away and left him, awkwardly.

"Sorry, man." Dylan said, patting him on the back as the two left him isolated.

* * *

**yeah, that's it. please REVIEW! (: thankyou!**

**&HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL TWO IS TOMORROW! yaaaay [:**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	8. Author's Note

**hi guys [: i'm sorry for not updating, but yeah. i've decided to put this story on hiatus, since i'm pretty busy, and i'm a little unsure if i want to continue this story...so yeah. anyways, thanks for the reviews [: i'm also gonna start a new story soon, so i really want to start that so...yeah [:**

**ttthaaaaanks.**

**- xlovelyloserface**


End file.
